-Kisses Bitches
by Peddieismylife
Summary: No body knows what happened to Nina over the summer. All they know is she went missing. 3rd genre: Romance
1. Prolouge

Mystery persons' P.O.V

Joy, Nina, Patricia, Mara and Amber were all sitting in Maras' Moms Summer house in America. Nina and Mara have never been friends, but the fact that all 5 of them were in America at a time was the perfect time for a big sleepover.

It was a few days befor they had to return to Frobisher Acedemy and they decided to finish with a sleepover. It was their sophmore year. So why not mess around for a little? They were all in America for one reason.

Nina was of course there because she lived there. When she go the text from Amber saying that they were having a sleepover in Miami, she hoped on the next plane from Philiadelphia to Miami. She didn't care about leaving anything she had behind for a week. She needed girl time.

Amber was there because she spent the summer at a Fashion school In New York. She thought she was perfect for it. When Mara sent her a text asking if she wanted to come to America with her, thinking she was in England, Amber said that she would meet her at the Miami Airport.

Joy was there because she was at summer camp. Even though she was 17 she needed time away of thinking about Fabian and how much she loved him. She was walking in the Miami airport when she saw Amber and Mara getting in Ambers' Jeep. She called Mara right away and Hoped right in the backseat of Ambers' Jeep.

Patricia was there with her ex-boyfriend Eddie, who was her boyfriend, but she broke it off. She didn't like the fact that they were moving to fast, she didn't want to end up with a broken heart, so she broke both of their hearts. She didn't care that she hadonly so many credits to call England. She didnt even know that she had to call one state over. She called Joy, and about 3 hours later she was in Maras' summer house.

Maras' reason was very obvious why she was there. Like a summer house in Miami, you would go too. She didn't want to spend the end of summer their by herself. She decided to phone Amber and about 2 days later she was off the plane, and in Ambers' jeep with Amber and Joy on her way to her huge Summer house on the coast of Miami.

Patricia, being Patricia, was wasted. She was passed out on the couch. She was thinking about Eddie the whole time, and decided to drink. She's not obssessed with drinking, she was just upset. This was maybe her only 3rd time drinking. Amber was thinking of Alfie and doing her nails. She decided it was time for bed looking at the time. It was 3:00 A.m. Mara has been asleep since probably 11:00. She was a nerd after all. Joy went to bed around 2:00. Nina was awake still. She decided it was time to meet Jason.

Jason Winkler. Yes him, the one who Patricia had a thing for, but took it back after she found out he was in the society. Nina and him also have a thing. They see each other atleast 8 times a month, but they keep it on the down low. She wouldn't want poor Mr.W getting caught with Rape would she? No. She's Nina Martin.

Most of you think Of Nina as the sweet perfect little girl. Haha No. You don't know her like I do. And who am I? You can't know that. Just know, I am important in this little story of Nina's life.

I am watching Nina at the moment, she is walking out of Maras' Summer house putting on a hoddie. She is walking up on the beach. I'm following her, not too close, but not too far. I see Jasons' jeep head lights ahead sitting on the beach. She hops in the car.

Wait isn't Nina and Fabian dating your asking? Yes. But she's Nina Martin. She's not who you think she is. She has cheated on Fabian more than once this summer. She's not perfect.

I'm sitting under the lifeguard chair. All i can tell is that they are making out. His hands all over her body and hers all over his. That's there realtionship. He "loves" her. When he is just using her to make his Ex- wife jealous.

Nina gets out of his car. She starts walking back to the house. I head back to my Jeep parked 5 houses down from Maras' summer house. That's when I turn around when I hear Nina scream. The Job is done.


	2. Welcome back

Joys' P.O.V

I shot right up when I heard a scream. I looked around the room, Where's Nina? I decided to go check The house. She's no where. I decide to wake up Amber.

"Amber." I say poking her. She opens her eyes.

"Yes?" She asked tiredly.

"Where's Nina?" I ask her confussed.

"What do you mean? She's right there." She says pointing to the spot where Nina had fell asleep. She noticed she wasn't there. "Did you check the house?" She asked.

"Yes. She isn't here!" I yelled whispered. She got up.

"Why did you wake up all of a sudden?" She asks Supiciously.

"I heard someone scream." I say quietly.

"And you didn't tell me this?" She says waking up Patricia and Mara.

"Guys Nina's gone. Joy heard he scream." Amber says when they wake up.

**1 year later**

Patricia's P.O.V

It has been a year since Nina went missing. They never found her body. So it's still a missing person investagation. That's good. Atleast she isn't dead. Going back to school for Junior year, being back with my new boyfriend and my new bestfriend makes me feel better. After Ninas' disapperence Amber, Mara , Joy and I didn't really talk. We live in the same house, but it's just casual conversation like pass me the butter, Thanks.

My new bestfriend is K.T. She is amazing. I didn't like her at first, but she grew on me. She is the one who got Ben and I together. I thank her everyday for it. It got me over him. So it makes me feel better.

I walked into the house and found Alfie stuffing his face ignoring me.

"Alfie!" I yell making him jump and looking at him. His mouth drops.

"Hey T-trixie. Whats up with the make-over?" He asks stutering.

"Just someting that Ben does to you." I say walking over and pouring myself a glass of Milk.

"You know I dont like him." He says honestly.

"Well I dont really care." I hiss.

"He's going to end up breaking your heart." He says walking out.

"I know." I sigh.

"Hey. Who are you?" Joy asks me.

"Patricia." I sigh.

"Oh. You look diffrent. Is that something new with your hair?" She asks.

"Yep." I say walking out.

"Patricia wait!" She says running up to me. "It's been a year."

"I know. It's crazy. I feel like she's still here don't you?"

"Everyday. I know Her and I weren't the closest, but it's weird." She says.

"Yea. Who you rooming with this year?" I ask her walking upstairs.

"Well I was going to ask if Maybe I can room with you and K.T?" She asks.

"Sure. You know where our room is." I say smiling.

I basically have one of my old best friends back. It feels good. I missed her, alot. My phone vibrates. I pull it out of my pocket.

**See Patricia, No one likes this new you. Well sucks to suck sweety Kisses Bitch -N**

I gasp.

Joy's P.O.V

I was sitting in the dinning room. I missed this place. Over the summer, I didn't go to America. I couldn't stand the pain of thinking she's still Alive. I know she isn't. She can't be. She wouldn't be hiding for basicaly a year and not tell anyone. Even Amber.

I sat eating a sandwhich when I heard sniffles. I looked out and saw Eddie walking to his room.

"Eddie!" I say making him turn around. I saw his tears. I run up and hug him. "Whats wrong?" I say pulling away.

"He has her now. There's no chance for me." He says. I hug him again.

"Awe Eddie. It will be ok. I promise." I say promising him that everything will be ok.

"I just want her back." He says heading into his room and locking the door.

I walk back into the kitchen to see Jerome Clarke eating an apple.

"How come you are always eating an apple when I see you?" I ask him laughing.

"Because Apples and I have a secret realotionship that no one knows about. Apples are my girlfriend." He says. 5 seconds later we are both laughing.

"You would be the one in the house to have an apple be your girlfriend." I say throwing powder on him.

"You didn't just do that Mercer." He says chasing me and scooping me up and setting me in the sink. "This is payback." He says spring me with water. I scream.

"Stop!" I say laughing.

"Fine!" He says while he stops spraying me.

"You got my clothes wet!" I say complaining.

"Sorry Mercer." We both laugh, until he looks past me and stops.

"Haha, What? You look like you've seen a ghost." I say. I turn around and see Mara. I hop off the counter and head upstairs to my new room and shut the door. I sigh

"What?" Trixie asks.

"Well, Jerome and I were messing around in the kitchen, and Mara came in. And yeah." I say falling back on my bed.

"Joy, what did you just get your self into?" She says.

"It's not my fault! They broke up last term for heavens sake!" I say.

"That's true." She says.

"You've got mail!" Says my laptop. I look at my new emails.

**JOY! You know better. You don't go messing around with ex-bestfriends ex-boyfriends. Kisses Bitch- N**

Who is N?

**Ok guys, So I would like to give Yack Attack credit. And I didn't steal the ideas from her. Pretty little liars is a popular topic. I've wanted to do one for a long time, but I never really knew what to do. That's why I asked Yack Attack to give me some help. Read and Review guys! Thanks Yack Attack!**


	3. Problems?

**Short Chapter, I know. I just have been busy lately. This is kind of a full in chapter too. So don't worry, next chapter will be very interesting. It will be in Ns point of view for a duration of the Chapter. It will involve Jeroy and Mabian. Maybe some Peddie and Amfie? Or maybe some B.t? (K.t and Ben) Ohhh! I can just see it now! Well enjoy!**

* * *

Maras' P.O.V

Stupid Joy. She just has to be messing with Joy. Sometimes she's just a bitch! I can't believe she would mess with him, when she knows he's my ex! Yes maybe she's my ex bestfriend, but still! I am sitting in my room unpacking when I hear heals on the hard wood floor. In walks the one and only Amber Millington.

"Oh hey. Where's Joy?" She says sitting on her bed.

"I don't know probably in Patricia's room." I hiss.

"Oh ok. What are they talking again?" She says heading over to her wardrobe.

"Amber, How am I supposed to know?" I snap.

"I'm sorry."

I sigh. "It's fine. I'm just mad at Joy."

"Why?"

"She's just been messing with Jerome."

"So? You guys broke up."

"So? You just don't go around talking to your ex bestfriends boyfriends!" I yell and walk out the door. My phone chimes.

**Gosh Mara. You don't know how to keep your mouth shut do you? Keep it shut, before I shut it for you. Kisses bitch. -N**

What?

Ambers' P.O.V

Mara has finally hit her breaking point. I'm serious. She basically just flipped out on me. She is crazy. I walk downstairs to see Fabian and Mara. She's playfully hitting him. I cant' blame her. She might just be using him to get back at both Jerome and Joy.

I miss Alfie. He's dating Willow now. It's stupid! Like I bet the only reason he is with her is because he misses me. I know by the way he looks at me. You may call be crazy. I am not crazy. I'm the love guru. I know when someone misses someone. All of the sudden He walks in and heads to his room. I follow. I knock on the door.

"It's me!" I say.

"Come in!" He says.

"We need to talk. Now!" I say shutting the door behind me.

"Don't kill me!" He says hiding.

"Why are you with Willow!" I scream

"Because!"

"Well you need to break up!"

"Why?"

"Because I said so!"

"Since when do I listen to you?"

"Since this." I kiss Alfie, he kisses back right away. I walk out. My phone vibrates.

**Amber, your fan base will hate you now! You just kiss the presidents boyfriend! Shame on you Amber. Shame on you. Kisses Bitch- N.**

What?

Patricias' P.O.V

Joy and I were sitting in our room. We share the room with KT, My new bestfriend. She is amazing. She is perfect. Suddenly the door opens and there stands KT.

"KT!" I scream and run towards her.

"Patrcia!" She screams hugging me. "I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too. If you and Eddie got on the same plane? Why was he before you?" I ask.

"Well, I was walking around campus for a little. They got a hot new teacher. His name is like ."

"Really?" Joy pipes in.

"Yes, now what is she doing in here Patricia?" She says pointing to Joy.

"She wants to room with us." I answer.

Kt Sighs. "Ugh, fine." She starts unpacking.

"Are you mad?" Joy asks KT.

"No. I'm just happy you are sharing the room with us." Kt says fake smiling. With that I head downstairs. I walk into the kitchen and try to grab a cup from the cupboard, but I'm too short.

"Need help?"I turn around to see my Ex. Eddie.

"Ah, Nah, I'm good." I say laughing. He walks over.

"I think you do Patricia." He reaches ups and grabs cup. "Here." He says handing it to me.

"Thanks." I mumble.

"You know, I miss you sometimes." He says sitting on the counter.

"I do too." I say looking down as I sit on the island.

"Why don't you do something about it then?" He snarls.

"Because, it isn't that easy!"

"Yes, it really is. I know you don't like him Patricia! I can tell. You changed."

"I know I changed OK! But it's only because people like me like this." I say snottyish.

"No one likes you like that! Nobody wants to see that kid of Patricia. People want to see old Patricia!"

"Actually, Ben likes it, and so does KT."I say Proudly.

"Of course they do! They just wanna change you!" He says.

"You don't understand!"

"I don't understand. Because I never changed into a person that you are now!" He says walking out. My phone chimes.

**Wow! People hate you? Shocker! Nobody likes a slutty bitch. Break up with Ben, or else. Kisses Bitch -N.**

What?


	4. Peddie Maybe?

NS' P.O.V

Patricia right now was in the kitchen staring at her phone. I just chuckel to myself. Maybe she shouldn't have changed. But that makes it more fun. I love tormenting her. She is the easiest, because she believes it. No one likes a bitch, So that means no one likes her. Good!

I walk through the house and notice that Fabians' door is open, I decide to listen in.

"Why not?!" A familiar voice yells.

"Because I know she's still alive!" Fabian yells back.

"No she is not! Just date me!" Mara yells.

"Fine! Only because I like you!" He yells and kisses her. They have a heated makeout session. Time to send a text.

**Mara, Mara, Mara. Your such a hoe. Stop flirting with guys and go fix your ex. He's sleeping with new bitches. Kisses Bitch- N**

I look throught the crack when her phone chimes. She pulls away and checks. She drops her phone as she reads. Fabian is crouching down to check. I bump into something to make a noise. I run when i see them coming. That was close!

I walk upstairs to hear Willow and Amber talking. Their talking about how Amber kissed Alfie. I sent Willow a text too. Whoops! I marked it with who I really am though.

**WILLOW! Amber and Alfie kissed!**

"Hey Amber, can I borrow Willow?" I ask nicely.

"Take her, I don't care." She mumbles. Bitch.

Willow and I walk out arms linked together. We start walking towards the woods. Here I go.

**Patricias' P.O.V**

I decide to go on a walk to meet Ben. I really need to talk to him. I meet him at Osiris house and we go for a walk holding hands.

"So Eddie and I talked Today." I say.

"What? Why?" He says angry. Oh no, I know where this is going to go.

"W-well. He helped me get a cup from the cabinet." I stutter.

"So you like him better now? Maybe you shouldn't be so short. You ruin everything." He says smacking me. I start crying.

"You, Your an Arse. I hate you! We are over." I say running away. I run right into someone and cry in their chest.

"Yacker? What's wrong?" He says holding me. Oh no. It's Eddie.

"B-ben, He s-slaped me." I say. He tilts my head up to look at my face.

"Yacker. He isn't worth it." He says pulling me close letting me cry.

"He hurt me because you helped me." I say tears flowing down my face.

"He's a dick Yacker, let's just go back to the house, and we can talk ok?" He says taking my hand and leading me back to the house. Maybe Him and I are still supposed to be together.

**Joys' P.O.V**

I wake up from my nap. I decided I was hungry so I walked downstairs to get something to eat. I see Jerome with another apple.

"Everytime I see you." I whine.

"Well, I was kind of waiting for you down here." He says throwing the apple away and walking towards me.

"Jerome, I am hungry." I say walking to the fridge.

"Well, I don't care, I need to tell you something."

"Yes?" I say getting milk out of the fridge.

"I like you, like alot." He says starring at me.

"Is this a joke? Because if it is-"

"It's not a joke." He says leaning down and kissing me. I kiss back. Someone clears their throat.

"There are people trying to eat here." Kt says walking through the kitchen. She mumbles something that I can't understand.


	5. News

Patricia's P.O.V

I'm standing in my mirror checking my outfit over and over again. It was the first day of school. We are alowed to wear whatever we want this year. My outfit was simple (on my profile). I feel a strong pair of arms wrap around my waist.

"You look so beautiful Yacker." Eddie whispers in my ear. I smile and turn around in his arms. We aren't together, but we act like it.

"You look good yourself slimeball." I say smirking. I can feel him leaning down to kiss me. I kiss him until we both hear the door open and he hides.

"Damn Patricia, you look hot." Kt says standing next to me. I look at her outfit (on my profile).

"KT, it's cold outside." I point out.

"Whatever, Ben likes it." She says applying lipstick.

"You two are a thing now?" I ask.

"Duh. Ever since that Captin America stole him from you, he needed a booty call." She says smirking.

"Eddie didn't steal him from me actually. Eddie and I ran into each other when we broke up and Eddie comfort me." I say as she takes her bag.

"Whatever Patricia." She says walking out. When she's gone I fall onto my bed and sigh.

"Come here Yacker." Eddie says and I listen he wraps his arms around me. "Kt was right, You look hot today." He says smirking.

"You look hot yourself." I say kissing him. He picks me up and I wrap my legs around him. We have been getting in this situation alot since Ben and I broke up.

"What are you two doing?" Shit. I pull away to see Joy looking at us.

"Um, I gotta go." Eddie says as I jump off him and he walks out. Joy starts getting changed.

"Are you two together again?" She says when she's done changing (outfit on my profile). I see that she's wearing the friendship heart necklace.

Freshman year, Nina had got all the girls in the house a heart necklace. It was the same one. She said that if we lose this, she would never talk to us again. She said it was to simple that we were Best friends, and no one could change that.

"I really don't know." I say playing with the purple tips of my hair.

"It looked like it Patricia."

"He doesn't want anyone to know that we do that."

"Talk to him." She said grabbing her back and walking out and I follow.

We get downstairs to see everyone at the table.

"Morning." I say walking in and sitting next to Eddie. Joy gives me a look and I give Eddie a look. "Eddie, Joy can we go talk in the hall?" I say standing up and letting go of his hand.

"Yea." They both say getting up. We go in the hall.

"She knows." I say to Eddie.

"How?" He says staring at Joy.

"Well, I did walk in on a makeout session. Just go back out!" She says walking into the dinning room.

"Should we?" He asks.

"If you are ready." I say staring at the ground. He tilts my head up and kisses me.

"I am." I guess we are now going out. We walk back into the dinning room and I stare at Mara and Amber. They are both wearing the necklaces.

Amber's P.O.V

When Patricia and Eddie came back in I got a text and so did all the other girls besides Kt.

**Girls, you might wanna check the news. This News is heart breaking. Kisses Bitche and 4.- N**

"Someone turn on the news!" We all yell together. Fabian turns on the news.

_On Frobrisher Smythes Academy grounds, investigators found the body of missing Nina Martin. Investigators found her body near a teachers gate house. We will give you more information as it is discovered._

My Jaw dropped. We got another text.

**Nina's dead, Whos next? Maybe one of you?-N.**

I look up at the girls.

"Um, Lets go guys." I say as us 4 leave when we get outside walking to school.

"So you guys got a text too?" Joy asks playing with her bestfriend necklace.

"I have been getting them all week." Patricia says.

"Same here." Us three say.

"Well, it isn't Nina." Mara says.

"Obviously." I say.

"Guys, What is this?" Patricia says picking something off the ground.

"I-It's Ninas' Necklace." Joy says.

"There is a note attached." Mara says taking off the note.

"Here is her necklace. Have it, it's not usfull any more now that the bitch is dead.-N" I read.

"Hey guys." I hear as I look up. Its Piper.

**Well there's chap 5. All the outfits are on my profile, even though I didn't include Mara and Amber in this chapter basically at all, their outfits are there too. Hope you enjoyed, review?**


	6. Halloween special part one

**Halloween Special Part 1guys! YAY! All the costumes are on my Polyvore.**

**Amber's P.O.V**

I think back to when Nina and I went costume shopping awhile back. It was Freshman year.

_"You should totally wear this!" Nina says handing me a costume. It was a slutty little red riding hood costume._

_"I don't know Nina. I mean, we are only freshman." I say seriously. _

_"And your point is? Gosh Amber, stop being like Mara." She says hitting my shoulder._

_"Alright." I say and walk to the dressing room to try it on. I ended up getting the costume._

"Babe!" Alfie says waving a hand infront of my face.

"What?" I say confussed.

"I got my costume!" He says holding up a batman costume. I laugh

"Its cute beau." I say kissing his cheek.

"I got you one too." He says handing me a girl Robin costume. "Because Batman and Robin are like together in Batman!"

"Thanks babe. I like it." I say taking the costume and heading upstairs. "I love you."

"I love you too." He says walking to his room.

**Pipers P.O.V**

I needed to talk to Mr. Jackson. I'm failing his class. I didn't turn in one 15 point assignment,and now here I am failing. I knock on his door and he opens it.

"Well, Hello there Piper." He says smiling. "Come in, Come in."

"Thanks Mr. J." I say walking in and sitting on one of his couches

"So whats up Piper?" He says sitting on his desk.

"Alright, Why am I failing?"

"Well Piper, everyone knows my class only has about 70 points a quarter. Why didn't you turn this assignment in?" He says sipping his coffee. Man he is pretty hot.

"Well, stuff happened with Nina Martin. You know how they found her body. And I have been really depressed." I said speaking truthfully.

"You know, I am good with helping out with personal problems." He says sitting next to me.

"Really?" I say smiling.

"I used to have them." He moves closer touching my thigh.

"Really?" I say smirking.

"Mhmm." He says leaning into kiss me. Our lips collide and there I am making out with my teacher.

I straddle ontop of him while making out. His hands rest on my hips. My hands rested around his necks. Suddenly there is a knock on the door and it opens.

**Maras P.O.V**

I was walking through town holding hands with Fabian. We were going costume shopping for Tonight. I suddenly see a flash of Dirty blonde hair in front of me. And my mouth gaps open. I bink twice and it's gone. That was weird.

"The store is right up ahead." Fabian says smiling. I smile back. We enter the store and we start looking at costumes.

"How about these?" I say holding up matching Roman costumes.

"Why not. I'll watch your purse, go try it on." He said pointing to the dressing room. I walk over to the dressing room and see someone with dirty blonde hair back towards me. She turns around. Nina.

"Stealing my boyfriends now?" She says leaning against the counter.

"I didn't steal anything." I say with gritted teeth. She starts looking through my costume.

"Not what I heard." She pulls out the roman dress. "What are you 5?"

"No, it was Fabes idea." She laughs.

"So now you take nicknames too? Wow Mara, be more original." She says snickering.

"I am original unlike you." I walk back over to Fabian and turn around and shes gone.

"You ok?" He says cupping my face looking my face over.

"Yea, let's just get out of here. I don't like it here." He nods and pays for our costumes and leaves.

**Jerome's P.O.V**

I was walking throught the house when I heard giggling coming from Joys room. That is weird, I am the only one home. I open the door and I see her on her laptop. I walk over and lay next to her. She sets the laptop aside.

"Hey." She said smiling facing me. I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"We are still going tonight right?" I said when she wrapped her arms around my torso.

"I think so. You are a magician right?" I sighed.

"I am supposed to be a vampire, but it doesn't look like one."

"Well I am a nurse. Those kind of go together. I mean they both deal with blood. You will probably be a hot vampire." She said smiling. I smiled and we just layed together until 6.

"I need to get ready." I kissed her cheek and walked downstairs.

**Alright there is part one. There might be 3 or 2 parts to this, then I am going to skip to December and there will be a Christmas special. You guys got some Pake (Piper and Jake aka Mr. Jackson), Some Amfie, Mabian and even some quick Jeroy cuddling time. **


End file.
